Under the guise of Hell
by if-llamas-could-fly
Summary: The final trial was over. We were done. And then I was searching for that long-healed scar that I hadn't needed in ages. Because he was supposed to be gone.


**A/N Ugh. Turns out that my awesomely awesome growth spurt last year was a freaky anomaly. Apparently, girls aren't supposed to shoot up at the rate that boys do when they grow. Well, my hormones didn't seem to have gotten that memo, cause they went all ****_fuck you we're going to grow five inches in five months. _****My back does ****_not_**** appreciate that****_. _****So, I've been in excruciating pain for the past couple of months, just because my growth hormones are stubborn mofos. ****_Thanks a lot, stupid 5"7 body_****.**

**ANYWAY. I was just playing around with the idea of what Hallucifer used to say to Sam back in season seven , and I sorta just smashed that up with my current running theme of the Final Trial. The result? This not-so-gem-like jewel. :) **_~Sammy_

* * *

"Sammy…"

Strong hands clutched at mine, and _finally_ I had the strength to hold them myself.

My lungs weren't protesting every breath; my tongue no longer tasted iron with every swallow, my throat wasn't shredded anymore.

"Sammy, could you open your eyes for me?"

My eyes were closed, but the eyelids weren't heavy. When I opened my eyes, the light didn't assault me with its glaring brightness.

Dean's face swam into my vision, and I could finally _see _him, not just have to stare at the blurry figure that had passed as my perception of my brother.

His face was lined, covered with light stubble, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all in the past couple of days (_weeks_). Still his green eyes sparkled, relief shone through his breaths, a smile danced across his lips, and he had never looked so _alive_ before.

_This_ was _Dean_. _This_ is what my brother is, not a solemn cruel heartless hunter, but a young man who just deserves to be _happy_.

When I opened my mouth, I realized that my voice wasn't hoarse anymore. It was stronger than it had ever been.

"Dean… is it over?"

And damn if that wasn't the brightest smile I'd ever seen on my big brother's face.

"It's over Sammy. It's done. We're finally done."

_Oh thank God. It worked. I did it._

"Í did it."

A wider smile from Dean.

"You sure did Sammy."

"Good. Good, I'm glad."

Dean pulled me up so that I was sitting up, not lying on the grass, and wrapped his arms around me. A hug. Dean was hugging me.

He tightened his grip until I tried to hug him back.

But I couldn't. I couldn't move my arms.

His embrace grew tighter and tighter, until I could barely breathe.

"D- Dean…"

"Oh but, that's where you're _wrong_ Sammy."

That wasn't Dean's voice. It wasn't the voice that comforted me for thirty years. No, it was the voice that tormented me for centuries. It was a voice that was pure _ice_.

I managed to shift my head, until I was looking, once again, into the leering face of the devil.

"Oh God no. No no no no no no no no. No, you're not real. This isn't real. Go _away_."

And then I was searching for that long-healed scar that I hadn't needed in ages. Because he was supposed to be _gone_.

"You're not real. I got out. Dean got me out. No. This isn't happening again. Please no."

He was _smirking_ and when he spoke, his words rang as true as they come.

"You never got out Sam. Look around you. You're still in Hell."

The arms around me weren't arms… they were my own intestines, used to tie me to a pole covered with spikes. Frost seeped into the gashes running down my face. My chest was completely stripped of flesh; I could see my heart beating away frantically, rot setting into the muscle. Fire ate away at my limbs, a slow poison spreading its way through my blood, never killing, only agony. It was at once darkness and light and disorientation. It was _hell_.

But I got out. Dean got me out.

"You're lying, you're not real. I got out. I've been on Earth for three years now. Not hell. Earth. With _Dean_, and Bobby and Cas and Kevin and Garth and _not you_. So shut up. I'm not in Hell. You're not real."

And Lucifer was grinning like a cat finally catching its favorite mouse.

"Oh I'm very much real Sam. _Hell_ is very much real. This pain is very much real."

_Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono nonononono…_

"You just got pulled into the longest con _ever_ Sammy. Welcome back to hell. I've got a lot planned for you…"

Dark laughter was all I heard, and pain was all I knew. And why not? This _was_ Hell after all.

The dream was over. Back to the torture. back to Lucifer.

And forevermore, Hell was everything.

* * *

**A/N If you loved it and want to let me know, or hated it and want to murder me, let me now in a review! I'll be sure to either send you back kisses, or a restraining order. Your choice. :) **_~Sammy_


End file.
